RAAM
General RAAM was a silent and savage Locust general. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. He possessed great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times and is the only known Locust able to control the Kryll. General RAAM led Locust troops during the Lightmass Offensive, trying in vain to save the Hollows from the Seran Offensive. Biography From Grub to General RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde and took control for himself.Art of Gears of War He led the Locust armies in the Locust War against the Humans of Sera, and he led his troops personally during Emergence Day.General RAAM (Action Figure) Toys R Us Exclusive figure packaging Operation Midnight During the Coalition of Ordered Governments's Operation: Midnight fourteen years after E-Day, RAAM led a squad of Therons in an attack on a Gear squad that was stationed on the Ferro Bridge, attempting to keep it open for a convoy to pass through. They advanced on the Gear squad, killing two of the Gears, until RAAM and his Therons cornered them on one end of the bridge. When they were about to advance and overwhelm the Gears, four King Raven appeared and opened fire on RAAM and the Therons. RAAM jumped over the side of the bridge into the water below to escape while the rest of his squad were killed. He swam to shore, and watched angrily as the Gears succeeded in carrying out their mission.Gears of War: Midnight Lightmass Offensive Early Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, RAAM was first seen when he led the ambush at the Tombs of the Unknown, where he personally killed the leader of the Delta Squad, Lt.Minh Young Kim. Following the retreat of Delta and Alpha Squad into the tomb itself, RAAM ordered the release of a Berserker into the tomb to kill the survivors. However, when that failed, he captured a Gear, and used his com device to discover the humans' whereabouts of the Lightmass Bomb, and its need for targeting data. He then shot the Gear in the head with a Boltok Pistol, and, acting on that intel, he sent forces to East Barricade Academy, where they attempted to prevent Delta Squad from obtaining Adam Fenix's targeting data, while he personally set out to hijack the Tyro Pillar with armed forces as well. While RAAM's forces in East Barricade failed to stop Delta Squad from obtaining targeting data, RAAM was able to take control of the Tyro Pillar, throwing many of the defending Gears off the train while they were still alive. RAAM guarded the bomb while the his soldiers secured the train and attempted to stop more Gears from boarding, but two Gears, Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Pvt.Dominic Santiago, were able to jump aboard as it passed through Timgad Station. Fighting Against Marcus and Dom Fighting their way to the front of the train, Marcus and Dom were able to clear the train of everyone but RAAM, who confronted them at the head of the train. RAAM held his ground, guarding the bomb to prevent them from detonating it, using a Troika and shrouding himself in Kryll while attacking. Reavers also attacked the Gears in support of RAAM, but a King Raven manned by Cole, Baird, and Hoffman prevented them from drastically interfering. RAAM was unable to kill the two Gears, and was eventually killed by them. They left his body on the Tyro Pillar as it drove into the Imulsion pit and launched the Lightmass Bombs into the Outer Hollows. .|250px|thumb]] Legacy RAAM's failure seemed to spell certain doom for the Locust Horde. With the destruction of the Outer Hollows, and the loss of millions of Drones, and most likely turning the tide of the Locust Civil War to the Lambent's favor. But the Lightmass Bomb awoke the Riftworm, and his successor Skorge was able to use the awakened Rift Worm and lead the counterattack against Jacinto City. For the people of Sera, his death was met with rejoice.Gears of War Official website Gear in cold blood.]] Personality and Traits RAAM was a well-qualified general that rose through the ranks with ease and won Queen Myrrah's favor. He is seen executing a captured COG soldier after using the soldier's radio to listen in on his enemies' plans. Even after Sgt. Fenix and Dom cleared out Tyro Pillar of all other Locust presence, he stood his ground and tried to hold off Delta-One until his death. RAAM is a silent but ruthless Locust. His plan to win the war through attrition and was methodical and calculated, focusing his attention on exterminating the humans with the most power. Myrrah described RAAM's plan the best, as an attempt to cut of the head of the snake to kill the body. Unlike his successor, Skorge, RAAM moved at a slow, but still juggernaut force, with no intention of stopping with anything less than total annihilation of the human race. Quotes Behind the Scenes *RAAM was added to Gears of War in the last minute, due to time constraints and production deadlines the reason for him being on Tyro Pillar was never explained until Gears of War PC.http://www.usatoday.com/tech/columnist/marcsaltzman/2011-05-08-gears-of-war-3-info_n.htm *RAAM was named after the owner of a local Indian resturant that Epic staff members ate at. *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with his successor, Skorge, for Gears of War 2. *RAAM appears smaller than his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. *RAAM has been released as a figurine in a two-pack with Lt. Minh Young Kim. He comes with his Troika and serrated knife from the game. *An exclusive action figure of RAAM was released at Toys R Us. *In the Gears of War top 5 Deadliest Locust Video, RAAM was named number one. *RAAM was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *RAAM will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toyline. Multiplayer *RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. *He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. However, in the Unreal Tournament 3 trailer for Gears of War 2, RAAM is still shown as leader, even though he is replaced by Skorge in game. *Cliff Bleszinski has said that RAAM will be addad as Downloadable Content for Gears of War 3 Multiplayer sometime after the games release.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/gears-of-gt-tv-extended/719557 References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Males